


USER ANNOUNCEMENT: PLS READ

by smol_wonbebe



Category: Public Service Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe





	USER ANNOUNCEMENT: PLS READ

Hello my dear readers!!!  
Tis I, Ash, coming to you with a Public Service Announcement regarding me and my channel. As much as my heart longed to do the 30 Day Challenge in it's entirety without ceasing, circumstances (namely, medical school) have come up and caused me to have to focus more on my life and situation rather than writing fanfiction. As soon as I am able, I will continue writing and posting as often as I can. However, as I do not want to get kicked out of medical school for negligence or bad grades, please bear with me as I take a small writing hiatus. Please do not hate me or unfollow me. I love every one of you, and I hope you will continue to read my works as I post them. In the meantime, if you came here looking for more K-pop fluff but only found a depressing update, I encourage you to read Reina1's new storyline, Sanleste (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834550).   
Once more, I deeply apologise and regret that it has come to this. Much love to everyone!  
xoxo, Ash <3


End file.
